Mounts for building panels, such as glass panels, wood panels, plastic panels, or concrete panels, often include a channel for receiving a portion of one or more building panels. Once a panel is placed and positioned within the channel, various methods may be used to secure the one or more panels within the channel. For example, cement or non-shrinking cement may be poured into the channel. Wedge-like devices may also be inserted into channels to occupy space between one or more panels and channel walls. The wedge-like devices may also function to press a panel against a channel wall. Alternatively, bolts that are in alignment and that originate from both sides of a channel may apply simultaneous force to secure panels within the channel. That is, force from a first bolt on a first side of the channel is complemented by an aligned force from a second bolt on the opposing side of the channel to secure the panel in a position perpendicular to a base.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.